Waking up the birthday boy
by toobeauty
Summary: Just what the titles suggests ...


TITLE: **"Waking up the birthday boy"**

PAIRING: Alexander and Hephaestion.

RATING:PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Just what it says in the title …

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: m/m kissing scene.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: it is the King's birthday today and his partner whispered me this story …. Ricky Martin's lyrics "Perdido sin ti" in bold helped me too. Lyrics in English are my own translation.

* * *

The king was sleeping peacefully; it was a miracle after the hectic days they had had. His tiredness had finally started to take a toll on his body and for the first time in a long time, his mind had succumbed to exhaustion.

The Chiliarch looked at his king and sighed lowly, it was so soothing watching Alexander sleep without preoccupations; he looked even younger than he really was and more handsome, if that were possible.

Blue eyes travelled along the strong body and a muffled moan left the pinkish lips. The brunette sent his tongue slicking across his own lips to moisten them and he immediately realized what his body wanted. He wanted his king, to hold him close, skin to skin and let their heartbeats have an intimate conversation and something else, to catch him, strip him of his loincloth, pin him to the soft mattress and make love to him until the blonde begged for mercy.

However, he did not dare to wake Alexander up; anybody could easily see that the great king was exhausted and that he really needed all the sleep he could get. Hephaestion decided to be quiet so he lay on their bed, clad in a dark midnight-blue robe and looked at his partner's chest rise and fall slowly but steadily.

He gently racked his slender fingers through the blond wavy tresses and without realizing, he started to speak up his mind, whispering sweet nothings and everything the young emperor inspired in him.

" **Lost without you** is how I feel, please **stay each night and dream of me, kiss me little by little, just in case I may die** anytime and **live with this hopeless madman who loves you** so much. **If your presence is missing, I get lost while searching for you.** **I need you** , I **love you; without you I've got nothing; I need you, without you** there's **nothing left.**

Hephaestion could no longer be still; he slowly brought his hand down to cup Alexander's cheek and grazed his thumb back and forth over the warm skin before dipping his head forward and planting a delicate butterfly kiss on Alexander's lips.

Luckily, the soft caress did not wake up the sleeping man so the brunette could go on lavishing his words of love over the owner of his heart.

 **Take shelter in my memory and hide between my arms; get inside the open pores of my wound. Look at me closely and kill me if you want but don't leave me to my luck,** all by myself.

It dawned on Hephaestion that his musings were getting darker than he really wanted them to be in that special day so he decided to change his tactic and stop speaking; there was a better way to show Alexander how much he loved him.

A second kiss was gently planted on the king's warm lips, however it immediately turned more passionate than before when Hephaestion slid his wet hot tongue between the king's lips and skilfully plundered his mouth while bringing his hands up to cradle Alexander's face between them.

The kiss deepened, their tongues started to brush against each other as soon as the sleeping man realized what was really happening. At first, he thought he was having quite a vivid dream but then he realized that even a very good dream could not feel that well. Mismatched sleepy eyes opened and a deep moan sounded from the depths of Alexander's throat as the kiss ended.

An embarrassed General stared at him with his cyan eyes, big and laden with desire, and then smiled sensually.

"Joy to you my king and may the gods bless you on your birth day" he whispered against the blonde's lips while brushing them with his own.

"I may prefer you lavish your blessings upon me" the king answered while quickly pinning the taller man against the mattress.

"Oh no, my king, it is your birthday and I will be the one giving you a present" Hephaestion said and smiled seductively, rolling them and finishing on top of the king.

"I thought you have already given it to me" Alexander replied.

"When?" Hephaestion asked puzzled.

"When you whispered all those beautiful feelings minutes ago" Alexander said and lifting his face, he kissed Hephaestion's turned-up nose.

"No, that is not my gift, it is just what it is inside my heart, forever and one day more" the brunette replied and mirrored his partner's previous action.

"I have an idea, why don't you give me my present after lunch?" Alexander suggested.

"Alright but what will we be doing until then?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I can think about many pleasurable activities we can do" Alexander said while grabbing the edges of Hephaestion's robe and pulling it wide open …

What happened after that is for me to know and you to guess …


End file.
